A Certain Unlucky Girl
by no life and proud
Summary: Genderbent AU: Toka Kamijou, Mikano Misaka, Kaneki Saiko, three of the millions of people in Academy City. Each just trying to live a normal life, which would be much easier if people would leave them alone for once. Observe as they try to survive Acedemy City. Sorry for the summary, trigger warnings for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Hey there, nolife here, with my first story for y'all. This story will be a partially genderbent AU story. Some character backstories may be different, so who each character knows may also be different. There will be some triggers in this story. Enough of the intro, here's the story.

TRIGGER WARNING: attempted suicide, suicide, abuse, rape, PTSD, etc. in later chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of raildex. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it.

Prologue:

Academy City

Academy City, home to 2.3 million people, with about 1.84 million of those people being students. Built in 2020 on the outskirts of Tokyo, it was a city built on the foundation of learning. Because of this, Academy City has made astronomical breakthroughs in technology, with its technology being decades more advanced than anyother place in the world. Academy City even managed to give people powers, turning ordinary people into what is now called espers. Because of the nature of their research, Academy City is off limits to everyone except residents.

Many religious cults and organizations despise Academy City because they believe the city either is the physical incarnation of sin, killed a loved one, needs to be forcefully recruited into their ranks, contains someone they want, is free territory, insults magic, sorcery, or alchemy, or is a combination of those.

But in 2049, beneath all of the technology and academics, lies corruption. Academy City has a tendency to experiment on the students of Academy City, at times with lethal results, crime is prevalent, and tensions are high between residents. Tensions and crime are high because of the Power Leveling System. Espers are ranked between levels 0 through 5, with 0 having no powers, 1 having some proof of powers, 2 having powers that are conveniences, 3 being useful in combat and other areas, 4 being the elite for most, and 5 being one man armies, almost gods in their own right. 0s, 1s, are normal, 2s and 3s are the most common, 4s being rare, and 5s being so rare, that there are only 7 of them. Some espers of the higher levels at times abuse lower level espers. Lower level espers are also low priority citizens as well, which mmakes tensions even worse. These tensions have gave birth to many gangs, the most prominent being the gang Skill Out. In order to combat these gangs, and any other criminals, 2 organizations were formed, Anti-Skill and Judgment.

Anti-Skill is the armed, non-esper adults of the city. They mostly deal with intruders and highly lethal criminals. Judgment is the unarmed, esper students of the city. They mostly arrest delinquents, stop robberies, clean up litter, guide traffic, etc. In short, Judgement is the police force, Anti-Skill is the SWAT team of Academy City. Of course, when you give powers such as the ability to levitate, teleport, control fire, ice, electricity, or any other powers to children and teenagers, shit hits the fan very hard, and very frequently. In almost every occurrence, at least one of the 3 individuals are almost always involved somehow. Either they caused it, participated in it, stopped it, or some combination of that. Those 3 are Kaneki Saiko, the highest esper in Academy City, Mikano Misaka, the third highest esper in Academy City, and Toka Kamijou, the lowest level, and most unfortunate, esper in Academy City.

End Prologue

AN: So how was the prolouge? Sorry for it being so short. I just wanted to give a little insight on the Academy City thst I'm using in this story. I decided to give Accelerator the name Kaneki Saiko since in the manga, he stated his name was 3 syllables for his given name, and 2 syllables for his family name. Both names are references to 2 other manga series. The first one should be easy, but if someone can guess the second one, i'll make a story of your choosing. If you have questions, please ask. Anyways, please review, any advice, questions, and jokes are accepted. Please remember that this story will touch on sensitive subjects and will have some dark parts. Also, if you favourite, follow, or both, please PM me so I get to know who you are.

Until next time, hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 1 The Unlucky Girl

Nolife here, with the first chapter of my first story. If you read it, please review. I plan on making Toka wear boy clothes when she can, and she is 14 in the start of this fic. I'll include character bios at the end of chapter 5. Also, she'll be somewhat OOC for this story, and I gave her two weapons. Both of which have a story behind them.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the raildex franchise. If I did, Aisa would be a deadly combatant, Touma would know budo-jitsu, Seiri would be the 6th level 5, and Kaori and Kuroko would have more screen time, that or their own series.

Chapter 1

The Unlucky Girl

10:23 PM July 16 2049

A light rain was starting in Academy City, warning many late night pedestrians to take shelter before the rain became heavy. Most did so, some deployed umbrellas, while a small group of students in an alleyway ignored it in favor of their current activity, a fight.

One of them was a girl that was 5'4, slim build, and tan. She had messy black hair in a messy ponytail that went to her waist, B cup breasts, and dark blue eyes. She wore a dark green t-shirt, tan shorts that went to her knees, long blue socks pulled all the way up past her shorts, and black sneakers. In her right hand was an extendable, heavy duty police baton made in Academy City. She was Toka Kamijou, a 14 year old student at Sakugawa Middle School. She was recovering from a punch to the face from the guy she just knocked to the ground.

In the alleyway with her were 4 male delinquents, one was unharmed, one was barely standing, one was getting back up from being knocked down, and the last one was unconscious. They were all students of Habatobi High School.

The unharmed one was 6'1, muscular, and tanned. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a red tank top, black jeans, and brown boots. His name was Hisashi Kawatake.

The unconscious one wore the similar clothes, except his tank top was white. He was 5'8, had brown hair, brown eyes, and was pale white. His name was Kaemon Shunji.

The one barely standing was 5'7, slightly tanned and slightly muscular. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a green and white horizontally striped shirt, black gym shorts, and brown leather sandals. His name was Kenji Tsukahara.

The one getting up was 5'8, tanned, and slim. He had a shaved head and blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His name was Toyoshige Obuchi.

Every person involved in the fight, with the exception of the Hisashi, was covered in bruises.

Toyoshige lunged at Toka, only to get hit by the baton just above his right ear. Seeing his opportunity, Hisashi grabbed Toka from behind, effectively performing a choke hold, lifting her off the ground.

The Kenji attempted to take advantage of the situation with a right hook, but was knocked out when Toka kicked him in the nose. This caused Hisashi to tighten his grip on her neck, cutting off what air she could get. She tried to hit him with her baton, but it only annoyed him. The Toyoshige got up and lunged again, attempting a haymaker. She saw this and swung the baton at him from above, hitting him right on top of his head, knocking him unconscious. When she felt herself starting to black out, she shoved her left hand into her pocket and withdrew her blue handle, 5 inch, switchblade stiletto knife.

She flipped it open and drove it into Hisashi's leg, twisting the blade after she stabbed him. After he shouted in pain, he released her. He clutched his wound and stumbled a few steps back while the girl fell to her hands and knees gasping for air. About the time Toka caught her breath, she felt Hisashi grab her left arm and twist it, calling her a bitch in the process. She then felt him yank real hard on her arm, pulling it out of socket. She let out a cry of pain and dropped the knife.

He then released her arm and then started kicking her in the stomach. After the fourth kick, she used her right arm to grab the leg not kicking her. She pulled when he was rearing back for a fifth kick, and he fell backwards. She quickly got to her feet before he could. While he was getting up, she kicked him in his right eye. She then climbed on top of him and began to beat him mercilessly, screaming the whole time.

After a solid two and a half minutes of beating him, she noticed he was unconscious. When she did, she climbed off of him, stumbled over to her weapons, collected them, and used the backalleys to get home, whimpering and shaking most of the way.

When she got to her door, it was 11:43. She used her right hand to, very awkwardly, fish for her key in her left pocket. Suddenly, the door swung open, and a familiar face stared right at her. The familiar face was a 5'7, slightly muscular, slightly tanned girl with D cup breasts. She had black hair that went to her chest and brown eyes. Her name was Seiri Fukiyose, she was Toka's best friend and roommate, despite the fact that she was 2 years her senior and went to Toaru High School(A Certain High School). She was currently wearing a yellow tank top and gray sweatpants.

"Hey Seiri, what's up" asked Toka as she withdrew her hand from her pocket. "Toka, where the heck have you been" yelled Seiri, eyes scanning her head to toe. The moment she noticed Toka hiding her left arm, she grabbed her right arm and pulled her inside, making sure not to let the left arm hit anything. "What did you do this time," Seiri continued, "or should I say who did this to you?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Toka sighed, fatigue starting to sink in, "one trip to Grampy and he'll will fix me right up, good as new." Toka regretted her comment the moment it left her mouth. Seiri slammed the front door and dragged Toka into the bathroom.

Seiri glared, "Then you'll be off looking for another fight and come limping back here, probaly hurt even worse than now." Toka sighed, "I'm not looking for fights, I just wind up in situations where violence usually gets the job done."

Seiri tenderly grabbed Toka's left arm. Toka closed her eyes as she knew what was about to happen. Seiri popped Toka's arm back into its socket, Toka wincing in pain while letting out a small whine in pain.

The whine caused Seiri to rolled her eyes. When Seiri let go of Toka's arm, who immediately took to rubbing her shoulder. "Thank you," Toka all but wispered, her gaze on the floor, "please don't tell anybody that I've been in a fight."

The request caused Seiri to raise an eyebrow, "I won't tell, but people are going to ask questions, and I think the old 'falling down the stairs' excuse won't cut it." Toka looked her in the eyes, "this is me we're talking about here, they'll be surprised if I didn't fall down three or four flights of them on the way home." Seiri sighed and facepalmed, "and yet another point goes safely on by, having been completely missed, the point is that everyone's going suspect that something's up, assuming that they haven't already."

Toka lowered her eyes to the ground once more, "I know, I know, but I, well, I don't know, I just don't want them finding out." Seiri rolled her eyes once more, "Yeah, I know, just saying, on another note, neither of us bathed yet and I need to check the injuries under your clothes, so bath time."

Toka rolled her eyes this time. "Really Seiri" she asked. "Yes," Seiri answered as she started undressing, "I need to see how bad the bruises are, that and I need to see if any other bones are broken, you also smell, now get your butt undressed so I can clean and fix you up," she finished, taking off the last of her clothes, standing completely nude in front of Toka. She looked Toka dead in the eyes, "now hurry up." Toka sighed once more, losing count of how many times she did that in the last two hours, but did as she was told none the less.

On Toka's back was a scar going from her left shoulder all the way to her right hip, a burn scar on her left shoulder going four inches down her arm, on her stomach was a stabbing scar, and lastly there was a scar from a bullet an inch above her heart. Her left side was heavily bruised and broken ribs were easily visible. Her shoulder was also starting to bruise and swell.

Seiri got the water warm and motioned Toka for come closer and sit in front of her. Toka complied and Seiri started to wash her back, "you're going to the hospital tomorrow whether you like it or not, you're also going to talk to Yomikawa-sensei as well." "Got it" Toka groaned, a headache already starting to form.

"By the way, congrats, you broke your previous record, five broken ribs, three fractured, and four bruised" Seiri sarcastically pointed out as she finished washing Toka's back.

"Hooray, do I get a prize for that?"

"Yeah, a ticked off roommate, soreness, a hospital trip, and cold food."

"Sounds delightful."

Toka then started to wash Seiris back, "so how was school?"

Seiri gritted her teeth, "just lovely, the three stooges kept on interrupting class, arguing about fetishes, so I had to knock them out, practice took longer than usual, on the way home I picked up groceries, made dinner, did my homework, and waited for you get home, and you know the rest."

Toka wasn't surprised at the 'practice took longer than usual' part. Seiri has a habit of losing tract of time in her Aikido and Judo classes.

"So how was your day?"

Toka gulped, "umm, not to eventful, besides the fight that is." Seiri turned her head and once again made eye contact with Toka, "don't lie, not a single day goes by without a long list of things happening." Toka sighed once again, "fine, fine, you win, lost my history and math books, Ruiko and Kazari weren't at school, Yukimori-Sensei and I got into an argument, so she gave me detention again, fell down the stairs leaving school, Renjiro-Sensei wouldn't leave me alone, and the fight that happened, more or less."

Seiri clenched her fist and counted to ten, an action that was either not noticed or ignored by the one who just finished with her back. The rest of the bath went by silently with a brooding Seiri and a confused Toka. When they both finished, they both dried off and put their robes on. Toka's was gray while Seiri's was yellow. After they left the bathroom, Seiri warmed the beef teriyaki up, divided it, and gave Toka chopsticks. "

"Itadakimasu" both said right before they dug in. Toka scarfed her portion down without realising that hers was bigger. Seiri smiled as she dug in at a slower pace. After they finished eating, they put the dishes in the sink, deciding to do them the following day.

After doing so, they changed into their sleepwear. For Seiri, that was a orange tank top and pink short shorts. For Toka it was a purple night dress that went to her knees. Seiri yawned as she started to drift off to sleep. Toka moaned in response, as she was drifting off herself.

They both climbed into their own futons, which both had white sheets, blue covers, and gray pillows. Within minutes of wishing each other good night, Toka fell asleep. Seiri stayed awake though, eyeing Toka.

Toka started to murmur half an hour later, tossing and turning mere minutes after that. Seiri sighed and climbed into Tokas bed, pulling the younger girl closer. After she was pulled closer, Toka seemed to relax, if only slightly. An hour later, she settled down, sleeping much more gently. That caused Seiri let out a sigh of relief, then decided to let sleep finally take her as well.

Chapter End

Next Chapter

The Cocky Railgun

AN: How was it? I hope y'all like it. I'm going to try to keep it T rated for now, but it will more than likely become M rated in the future. Seiri and Toka have a sibling relationship as of right now. I also threw in an indie game reference. Next time we'll see Mikano Misaka.

Until then, hasta luego.


	3. Chapter 2 The Cocky Railgun

Hey, nolife here, back with another chapter of A Certain Unlucky Girl. Before I begin, I apologize for making y'all wait so long for this. Also, special thanks to Mahmut Tr for the beginning of this chapter, advice on the revised first chapter, and for help on down the road. Again, I thank y'all for giving this story a try and sticking with it this far. I edited the last chapter so please check it. Everything else will be covered after the chapter, speaking of which.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Raildex. It belongs to Kazuma Kamachi.

Chapter 2

The Cocky Railgun

9:37 AM July 17 2049

When Toka woke up, she felt sore from the night prior. All of her bones were aching and her ribs felt like shattered glass took their place, a feeling she wasn't particularly fond of, the familiarity of the feeling doing little to put her at ease. She knew from experience that after the initial pain of your ribs breaking, the pain is subsides for a few hours. But after a good night's sleep, it feels like hell inside your body all over again.

She slowly sat up in her bed and looked around. She noticed 2 things, first Seiri wasn't in her bed, and second, she could smell oyakodon(chicken, eggs, and rice all mixed up together) and miso soup coming from the kitchen, so she assumed that Seiri got up early to make food.

Toka slowly got up and got dressed in a light blue t-shirt and black shorts stopping just past her knees. After she got dressed she made her way towards the kitchen. When she arrived at the kitchen, she approved her assumption.

"Morning Seiri" Toka yawned as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, about time you got up sleepyface, now go wash your sleepy face and hands, breakfast is almost ready" Seiri greeted, eyes never leaving the stove.

"Today was my turn to make breakfast, why did you do it" Toka asked looking at her friend.

"Well, you're wounded, and I know if you try to do it you will spill it, so for today I will make the food, so are you going to wash up or wait for me to push you towards the sink" Seiri said pointing towards the sink.

"Fine, thanks Seiri" Toka said with a smile.

"No problem" Seiri said to her friend.

After Toka washed her hands and splashed her face with some water, she sat down in front of Seiri as she was placing the food on the plates. When she was done she sat in front of Toka and gave her her plate.

"Itadakimasu"they both said before starting to eat.

"So when are you going to the doctor" Seiri inquired, eyeing Toka's shoulder.

"Well, since today is sunday, there is no school, so I'll go after breakfast" Toka said as she took another bite of her food.

"Do you want me to come with you," Seiri asked, clearly worried about her friend, "because you might run into more delinquents on the way with your luck".

"Dont worry about me, I can handle myself, besides you still didn't finish your project" Toka said.

"Yes, you sure can take care of yourself" Seiri sarcastically said before poking Toka's ribs. Toka winced from the pain and took a hold of Seiri's hand stopping her from poking her again.

"Yeah yeah, stop worrying, MOM" Toka said with a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah yeah, joke all you want" Seiri replied.

After they finished their food, Toka got up, washed her hands, brushed her teeth, and made her way towards the door.

"Bye, I'm going to the hospital" Toka said as she walked towards the door.

"Take care, and don't get into anymore fights on the way" Seiri said.

"Yeah yeah, it's not like I want to anyways" Toka said before closing the door behind her. She took a look at the sky and sighed. "The sky's so bright, yet my future's so dark" she said with a smile. With that, she started her 3 hour walk to the hospital.

As Toka made her way down the stairs, she pondered why the four guys attacked her before. She noticed them following her a good half hour before the fight started. It started out with just three, but then the last one cut her off in the alleyway. The fight started shortly after that. The blonde seemed familiar to her though, but she just couldn't place how she knew him.

While she was reminiscing, she failed to notice an unopened soda can right where she placed her foot. She fell on her rear when she stepped on it. This caused her to let out a groan in pain, embarrassment, and displeasure. "Such misfortune" she sighed, her head hanging down as she sat up.

"I have to say so myself" came an annoyingly familiar voice from right in front of her. This grabbed Tokas attention, and she gazed up at the young man standing before her, a headache already starting to form.

The one before her was a 5'6, slim, slightly tanned boy. He had short hair that was light brown and eyes the same color. He was currently wearing a Toaru High School uniform. The name of this 16 year old was Mikano Mikasa, the 3rd strongest level 5 esper, the most talented and powerful electromaster, and in Toka's opinion, one of the most annoying people she ever met.

"Good to see ya sunshine" he greeted as he stook his hand out, offering to help her up.

"Hey bugzapper, how've you been" Toka asked him as she took his hand.

"Good since it's not raining right now, how about you, your hair's down by the way" he responded, a grin plastered across his face as he helped her to his feet.

Looking confused, Toka felt behind her head and realised he was right. She forgot to do her ponytail. She growled at this discovery, much to Mikano's amusement.

"Great so far, so what brings you to this side of town" Toka inquired, seeing as Mikano rarely went near the path she usually took to the hospital.

Mikano simply shrugged his shoulders as he added, "I just wandered radomly and saw you, so I came to bug you since I'm bored and lonely, besides, you look like you need an escort to the hospital anyways."

"What makes you think I need an escort, or that I'm headed to the hospital," Toka questioned trying to hide her shock.

"Well, if my left shoulder was swollen, I would more than likely visit the hospital, but that's just me, and probaly just about everyone else with common sense as well" Mikano replied, his face deadpan.

"How were you able you tell" Toka asked, clearly surprised.

"You hide injuries about as well as you avoid tripping over soda cans" Mikano replied, gesturing to the can that Toka recently tripped over. The comment earned him a kick in the shin. Wincing at that, Mikano continued, "anyways, as I was saying, since you could use an escort, I'll be escorting you to the hospital that you love so much."

Toka felt the urge to kick him again, but resisted because she saw a Judgment member walking towards them. She didn't want to get in trouble so she resisted kicking him.

Just after she decided to spare Mikano's shins, she noticed that the Judgement member was walking towrds them, and she became confused.

The confusion quickly turned to horror when she recognized the 4'11, pale, brown eyed, brown haired, A cupped, slim girl with twintails. That was Kuroko Shirai, a level 4 Teleporter, high ranking officer of Judgement's 177th branch, martial arts master, and Toka's stalker.

Toka turned and ran as fast as she could, much to Mikano's confusion. When he looked behind him, his confusion changed to something else to. It didn't change to horror, no, it changed to annoyance. He never really got along with the teleporter. That being said, he decided to leave before he had to deal with her. He did feel sorry for Toka, not enough to help her out though. Then blonde hair caught his eye, and when he got a good look at the boy with the hair, he felt an extremely strong urge to send lightning at the blonde. Mainly because said blonde was Soshitsu Misaki, who was pale, blonde, short haired, 5'5, male, wearing a Toaru Academy uniform, and the 5th strongest level 5, known also as Mental Out.

Misaki grabbed a coin from his pocket and got ready to flick it at Soshitsu, but then realized Soshitsu hadn't see him yet. He decided to leave before he caused a scene, grateful that he didn't have to interact with two of his least favorite people in Academy City.

He walked until he found a convenience store. He recognized the store as the one that Toka would always shop at on her way home. He then took note of some beat up delinquents in an alleyway. One that would be not be easily seen if one went alongs Toka's usual route home from the store. Feeling concerned for his dear freind, he decided to investigate, and when he got close, he eavesdropped on their conversation.

The first nine minutes of it didn't interest or worry Mikano, so he decided to leave. But just as he was about to, he heard one of them mention something about a fight last night invloving a girl. He cursed himself for not paying more attention. He then decided to listen in on them again, much more carefully this time.

Toyoshige looked at the Hisashi, "hey man, what do you say we find her and pay her a visit?" This caused Hisashi to smile.

"Don't worry man, we will, that's why we're here, she passes by this store everyday" Hisashi said with a grin, drawing looks from the other three that were a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Please tell me that you didn't follow her around for a month like you did that ginger from Nagatenjouki Academy, because that's just creepy dude, really fucking creepy" Kaemon replied as he started to feel concern for his friend's mental health.

The Kenji nodded then added "yeah, and that's coming from Kaemon, so you know that's saying something."

"Screw you Kenji, screw you" he replied, glaring at his friend.

"You know Hisashi, you became really creepy ever since Inari dumped you" Toyoshige observed, earning nods from Kaemon and Kenji, all the while earning him a middle finger from Hisashi.

"The reason I know this is because I've seen her shop here every single time I passed by here on the way home" Hisashi explained, barely resisting the urge to strangle the three friends he had.

"How long have you been stalking her, we hadn't had the job a full day yet" Kaemon replied with the raise of an eyebrow.

"I get it," Kenji announced with his hand on his chin, "you like her, asked her out, and got rejected, that explains why you knew what she looked like and what her route home is, despite us being told very little either of those, in fact, you were the one that gave us the info."

"No you morons, I simply get food here too, besides, my sister knows her and informed me all about her, that's all" Hisashi explained while he tried even harder to resist strangling the idiots around him. The snickering did little to help. When one of them starting making kissink sounds, he then decided to strangle them.

While he was deciding which friend he going to strangle first, blue lightning struck Kaemon and rendered him unconscious. The other three immediately turned to where the lightning came from, only for a second shot of lightning to knock Toyoshige out before he could get a good look at Mikano, who then sent a third shot at Hisashi. Hisashi dodged to the left as Kenji charged at Mikano, which resulted Mikano taking him out with a fourth shot of electricity. This left Hisashi, who also charged at Mikano. Mikano sent out another shot, only for Hisashi to duck and roll under it and tackle Mikano to the ground. Upon hitting the ground, Mikano released a current right into Hisashi, which paralyzed him. Mikano took this chance and got to his feet. He then struck Hisashi with a shot of electricity. Hisashi was still conscious, something Mikano meant to do. He needed him to talk.

"I come here to get a snack and a drink, and what do I see, the four of you talking, acting suspiciously, when I get closer, I hear about you guys trying to beat up a girl, and a close friend of mine, who is a girl, was injured last night, and you guys are right where she would pass on the way home, talking about ambushing a girl, so I've gotta ask, did she have long black hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, guy clothes on" Mikano asked as he charged more lightning in his right hand.

Hisashi nodded, not liking where this was going. "Did one of you dislocate her arm" Mikano inquired, earning him another frightened nod. "And someone's paying you to hurt her" Mikano growled, the lightning in his hand growing bigger. Hisashi was frozen in horror, therefore didn't answer, not that he needed to. "Tell me who hired you and I may not put you in a decade long coma" Mikano offered, aiming the electricity at Hisashi's face.

"Some old, blonde guy, the chick with him was also blonde, they told us to talk to my sister for details, we were only paid to rough her up, I swear" Hisashi answered as he began to question what he got him and his friends into to.

"I think you passed 'roughing her up' the moment you dislocated her arm" Mikano growled as he shot all of the electricity at Hisashi, rendering him unconscious. After he done that, he turned and left the four of them in the alleyway, caring very little what happened to them at this point.

He decided to head towards the hospital. He really needed to tell Toka why she was attacked, that and make sure she was protected on the way home.

It then dawned on him that despite the chaos he caused, nobody called Judgement. In fact, everybody acted as if nothing happened at all. He knew Soshitsu was behind this, since he could alter people's memories with little effort. But what confused Mikano was why Soshitsu did it, since he always found joy in Mikano getting in trouble. Mikano was even more confused as to why Soshitsu didn't try to get his attention, something he always tries to do, this time being one of very few exceptions.

He decided to worry about that later, since Toka was currently his top priority at the moment.

Toka meanwhile arrived at the hospital at 2:46, since she spent a hour and a half trying to lose Kuroko, which she managed to do when she hid in a flower shop. Unfortunately, she hit her injured shoulder on the door frame, cement ground, and wall while trying to hide. Toka was run off by the clerk, since he thought she was a delinquent. Being chased by a Judgement officer does give off that kind of impression after all. Kuroko was called and was told that there was a robbery at convenience store two blocks away, so she left. Toka took advantage of this and ran to the hospital.

She entered the hospital and was greeted by a 5'7, pale, skinny, C cupped nurse with short, light brown hair and green eyes in a white nurse uniform at the reception desk. That was Haruka Asada, the nurse that Toka got along with best.

"Hey Haruka, could you please tell Grampy that I'm here" Toka asked, an embarrassed smile plastered on her face.

"Sure thing Kenko" Haruka replied, smirking ear to ear.

Toka hated that nickname, that and every other nickname she got since moving to AC. But she grit her teeth and waited patiently for Haruka to call Kyanseru Tengoku, the docter she asked for. He was 5'9, mostly bald, slightly fat, slightly wrinkly, black eyed, frog faced old man that was an amazing docter. Toka took to calling him Grampy because of his age and the fact that usually he fixed her up two or three times a week.

"He's ready for you" Haruka announced, startling Toka, who spaced out moments prior.

"Thanks, see you later" Toka said waving at Haruka, who simply waved back and went back to the computer work she was working on before Toka arrived.

Toka went down the halls to where Kyanseru's office was. When she got there, she knocked on the closed door. The door was answered by a 5'6, skinny, pale teenage boy with white hair and red eyes. This was Kaneki Saiko, a student at Nagatenjouki Academy, the best Accelerator and the first level 5 esper. Toka thought that he was a little to pessimistic and sadistic, but found him to be enjoyable company nonetheless. She smiled, "howdy stranger."

Chapter End

Next Chapter

The Insane Accelerator

AN: There it is, the second chapter of A Certain Unlucky Girl. How was it? Please let me know in the reviews, and thanks again for giving this story a try. I apologize for the wait, things just got hectic at home and I had to help get it sorted out. Though I do have some good news. A Certain Magical Index is said to have season three in 2018. The same with SAO. I can't wait for either. Season five of RWBY is less than a week away. Not to mention I have internet again. So I can hopefully update more often. The next chapter be about our favorite lunatic, Accelerator, whom I named Kaneki Saiko.

Until then, hasta luego.


End file.
